1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus including a display module on which an image can be displayed. A display apparatus may be, as non-limiting examples, a television or a monitor. A display apparatus may have a display including an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel.
Since the organic light emitting diode panel is formed of a material, which is bendable within a certain range, a display apparatus in which a display panel is fixedly installed in a curved state has been proposed. In the curved state, a user can partially experience three-dimensional effects similar to a three-dimensional image through a two-dimensional image.
However, a user may prefer a flat display rather than a curved display.
In addition, while the curved display may improve a sense of immersion of a single user, the curved display may inconvenience multiple users due to a limited viewing angle.
In addition, a flat display panel may display images more accurately than the curved display panel. A flat display panel may be more advantageous in certain circumstances, and less advantageous in other circumstances.